1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system, a control method of a network system and a control device.
2. Related Art
Network systems (remote maintenance systems) in which log data (monitor logs and error data) is sent from a control device (a customer monitoring client) to a server (a monitoring server) are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2003-271238.
In systems in which a log data is sent to a server from a control device that is a client of the server as in the network system in JP-A-2003-271238, the ability to execute processes that are compatible with the configurations in which log data is sent from control devices to a server is desirable.
Network systems such as described above in which a client control device and a server communicate with each other, and the control device uses functions of the server also desirably enable the control device to use functions of the server only during a specific period specified in a contract in which such use is previously enabled by the contract. There is also a need in such a system to execute an appropriate process when the control device tries to use functions of the server during non-contract periods, that is, periods that are not specified by the contract.